malerofandomcom-20200213-history
The Maleran Calendar
Months Coldharbour - 31 Days Coldharbour is the first and coldest month of the year, most days hardly leaving single digit temperatures. Dawnbreak - 29 Days During the days of Dawnbreak the temperature usually begins to rise to double digits, and the nights no longer in the negatives. This month is also commonly referred to as “Mating Season” due to the fact that this month is the month of Dibella’s Dances. Greenbaring - 31 Days Greenbaring marks the end of the cold season and is usually the month where plantlife and wildlife begins to emerge once again. Scatterseed - 30 Days Scatterseed is called so because at this point in the year its usually green enough and warm enough, as well as wet enough, to begin planting crops for harvest. Showerfall - 31 Days For some unknown reason, the month of Showerfall is filled with a large amount of rainfall. Many take this as the gods blessing farmer’s crops. Duskfall - 30 Days Duskfall is often considered the best harvesting month of the year as it follows directly after Showerfall. Duskfall is also the month where nights begin to get longer and days begin to shorten. Aestas - 31 Days The hottest month of the year by a significant margin, Aestas is a test of resilience for crops and for people. Proventus - 30 Days Proventus is usually the last month of the year suitable for planting new crops, and is a good month for collecting the stronger crops that were able to survive Aestas. Harvestende - 30 Days As said in the name, Last Harvest is usually the last good harvesting month of the year, a month where people begin to worry about rations for the cold season. Frostmarch - 31 Days In Frostmarch the temperature begins to drop rapidly, dropping from warm, to cool, to below freezing within the first 20 days of the month. The first snow of the year will usually fall between Frostmarch and Snowsettle. Snowsettle - 30 Days Once again as stated in the name, Snowsettle is the month where the snow has typically settled down, or begins to settle, with white taking over green for the most common color in nature. Hearthhold - 31 Days Hearthhold, called so because of how brutally cold it begins to be, is a day where most spend their days huddled in their homes or taverns around fire pits. Hearthhold is also home to the longest nights of the year. Bruma - 31 Days Bruma is the final month of the year, and the month where nights are so cold that the most common way to die is exposure. Days of the Week Primadis The first day of the week, dedicated to The First One, the first being to come into existence. Vetdis The second day of the week, dedicated to both The Dreaded One and the Ancestor, as they are the two beings that follow after the First One. Lumendis Lumendis is the third day of the week, and it is also the brightest day of the week. Protegostellis is visible in the daytime sky from 8pm to 8am, as opposed to its usual 10am to 4pm. Mortemdis The fourth day of the week, often dedicated to the dead. Funerals for mourning and celebrations for honouring the dead are usually held on this day. Aethereusdis Aethereusdis is the last day of the week where Protegostellis is visible in the daytime sky, which is commonly thought to mean that the heavens close for the following two days. Umbradis Umbradis is the darkest, and sixth day of the week, having only one star, Primastellis, appear in the sky during the daytime. Arcanadis Arcanadis is a day dedicated to Arcanos, the primordial of Arcana, the source of all arcane magic in the mortal realm. The star Arcanastellis appears for roughly an hour during this day at midday and then can be seen dimly at night. Magic is also the most powerful on this day Category:Lore Category:Mechanics